1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash can structure, and more particularly to a trash can with a deodorizing mechanism having a function of removing odors automatically or manually and an effect of slowing down an opening or closing movement of the trash can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash can is a necessary item for daily life. However, there is a long existing problem about the stingy smell coming out from a trash can after trashes have been dumped and stored in the trash can for some time. Therefore, traditional trash cans not just affect the quality of environment only, but also jeopardize human health.
In view of the foregoing shortcoming, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an opening and closing device for a trash can in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problem.